


Letter for Him

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EMOTIONAL LETTER WTH, Emotional Hurt, M/M, POV Tsukishima Kei, Read tags, Regret, SUPER SHORT BUT IT HURTS :D, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the best. </p><p>But we met at the wrong time.</p><p> </p><p>(super short but emotional.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter for Him

**Author's Note:**

> gomen. this is my feelings so yeah  
> sorry for grammar / spelling mistakes! :D
> 
> also yey, thank you for those who greeted me ! Happy bday to me thank you <3 <3 hahah

I’m sorry for I have hurt him.

I let him walk on fire. I let him enter my life in the time of brokenness.

You are the perfect lover. A perfect person who’s very sweet, supportive, smart and goofy. You were always there for me, listening to my rants and telling me everything will be okay, that you’re here for me, that you will not leave me. You made me happy in the short span of time we spent together.

I am happy that I got to meet you, that I got to know you, that I got to spend my time with you.

But I think we met at the wrong time.

It’s all about the timing. I was hurt and then you came to the rescue but my stupid self refused to move on that I somehow managed to push you away.

I’m sorry.

I’m very sorry.

I’m sorry I didn’t look at you the way I looked at him.

At that time I can’t see myself with anyone else. I was drowning and you saved me.

_Tried_

I’m sorry I let myself drown in misery. I refused to look at your eyes, to those beautiful eyes asking for me.

I let you walk away and that’s the biggest mistake I made. I kept telling myself opening to you is not worth it, that loving again was just a waste of time. Well, to tell you the truth…

It wasn’t worth it. Letting you go that is.

It pains me now to see you smile at someone else, to laugh with someone else. Tell me, do you like him? Because your eyes are looking at him like how you used to look at me.

I’m sorry. I still blame everything in timing. If only… if only we met earlier, then maybe I can love you.

I love you.

But you’re happy now. I’ve been selfish back then, I’ll give you happiness now.

I hope you will remain happy, Kuroo.

I’m sorry and thank you.

 

 

Tsukishima

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: I WILL SOON UPDATE THE MOON THAT LOVES THE OCEAN. SOON!  
> Been busy lately so I hope you all understand.
> 
> thank you for reading this non-sense fanfic lol.
> 
> lots love


End file.
